¿Amor en las nubes?
by MoonlightShadow8501
Summary: Rainbow Dash conoce al amor de su vida, pero no sabe que para poder estar con el debera enfrentar algunos obstaculos, la vida amorosa no es tan facil como parece y Rainbow esta a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Amor en las nubes?**

 **Dash**

Rainbow Dash había citado a todas sus amigas en el castillo de la amistad

-Chicas, les tengo una gran noticia, los wonderbolts harán una carrera en honor a su aniversario-dijo Dash mostrando un anuncio que daba la invitación a la carrera

-Déjanos adivinar, ya te inscribiste-dijo Applejack sabiendo lo que trataba de decir

-Siiii-dijo dando vueltas en el aire-Sera la mejor carrera en la historia-dijo Dash muy emocionada

-Claro Dashie, seguro tú vas a ganar la carrera-dijo Pinkie igual muy emocionada

-Lo sé, tengo que empezar a prepararme, y necesito su ayuda-dijo Dash emocionada

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?- pregunto Twilight mirándola dudosa

-Pues, necesito entrenar, por lo tanto necesitare un poco de la ayuda de Fluttershy y de ti, las demás, necesito que midan los tiempos…-ella fue interrumpida

-Eh, Rainbow no creas que no te queremos ayudar, pero tú eres la más rápida de toda Equestria, Fluttershy y yo no seremos una gran ayuda, si quieres superarte tendrás que encontrar a alguien más veloz que tú, o incluso igual que tu-le dijo Twilight nerviosa por si Rainbow se enojaba

-Creo que tienes razón Twilight, si quiero ganar la carrera tendré que practicar con alguien más veloz-dijo Dash pensando

-¿Pero quién?, nadie es más veloz que tu querida-dijo Rarity mirándola dudosa

-Tienen razón-dijo Dash un poco desanimada

-No te pongas así, seguro encontraremos una solución-dijo Applejack dándole ánimos

-¡Tengo una idea! , podemos salir a caminar, así tal vez a todas se nos ocurra algo-dijo Pinkie saltando y alegre como siempre

Todas accedieron, y comenzaron a caminar, mientras estaban en una pequeña colina lejos de Ponyville, las chicas se detuvieron de repente sin poder decir nada, parecía que habían visto un fantasma, pero Dash como estaba volando en reversa no se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-pregunto Dash sin detenerse, hasta que choco con alguien

-Oye, cuidado-le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida, era un chico muy similar a ella, se quedaron viendo un rato

-¿Y quién eres tú?-pregunto Dash señalándolo

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Blitz-dijo Blitz cruzado de brazos-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto

-Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria-dijo Dash orgullosa

-Ja, eso no lo creo, yo soy el pegaso más veloz de todo el mundo-respondió Blitz arrogante

-A sí, pues yo soy la pegaso más veloz de todo el universo-dijo Dash, y ambos empezaron una discusión

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blitz**

-¡Alto!-gritaron Dusk y Twilight

Ambos se quedaron viendo y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Dash y Blitz comenzaron a reírse como nunca

-Deberían ver sus caras-dijo Dash aguantando la risa

-Porque se ven ridículos-continuo Blitz igual aguantando la risa

Dusk y Twilight se volvieron a mirar, y encerraron a los dos en una burbuja de magia

-Oigan, ¡déjenme salir!-grito Dash golpeando la burbuja

-No vas a lograr salir, mi amigo Dusk Shine usa una magia muy poderosa-dijo Blitz recargándose

-Eso no es cierto, mi amiga Twilight lo podría derrotar en un duelo de magia-dijo Dash

-Pues Dusk la derrotaría y con los ojos vendados-dijo Blitz con mirada desafiante

-Pues Twilight ganaría con los ojos vendados y con una pata atada tras su espalda-dijo Dash igual lanzándole esa mirada

-Basta los dos-dijo Twilight y ambos voltearon a verla

-Ella tiene razón, se comportan como niños mal educados-dijo Dusk Shine poniéndose junto a ella

-¡Eso es!-salto Pinkie gritando y saltando

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos confundidos

-Qué tal si Blitz-salió Berry igual gritando y saltando

-Y Dash –continuo Pinkie la idea

-Tuvieran una carrera-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Sería un poco injusto, soy el pegaso más veloz, no hay posibilidades de que ella tenga oportunidad contra mí-dijo Blitz arrogante y orgulloso

-Eso lo veremos, tu no vas a ganarme-dijo Dash mirándolo muy desafiante

-Porque no dejan de discutir y hacen la carrera de una vez-dijo Rarity un poco desesperada

Los Rainbows se prepararon, llegaron a la línea de meta que habían improvisado con unos arboles

-El que llegue primero de aquí hasta esa nube gana-dijo Dusk señalando la nube

-No llores cuando te gane-le dijo Dash a Blitz

-Te propongo algo, el que gane no volara en todo un día-le dijo Blitz seguro de si

-Hecho-dijo Dash confiada

-En sus marcas, listos, ¿fuera?...-dijo Fluttershy dando la salida tan timida como siempre

Los dos volaron lo más rápido que podían

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dlitz**

Cuando ellos llegaron a las nubes comenzaron a discutir de nuevo

-Ja, te gane-dijo Dash comenzando

-Estás loca, gane yo-dijo Blitz

-Qué te pasa, gane yo-dijo Dash empezándose a enojar

-¡Alto!, los dos quedaron empatados-salto Pinkie diciendo

-Cierto, los dos tuvieron los mismos tiempos-dijo Berry apoyando a Pinkie

-Eso no puede ser posible, yo soy el más veloz-dijo Blitz incrédulo

-Claro que no, la más veloz aquí soy yo-dijo Dash diciendo

"Vaya, esta pony tiene más actitud de la que aparenta, me agrada, y mucho" pensaba Blitz mientras seguían discutiendo

-Basta de discutir parecen casados-dijo Twilight tratando de que dejaran de discutir

-A que te refieres con eso-alegaron ambos

-Ella tiene razón, porque no declaramos esto un empate y simplemente dejan de pelear-apoyo Dusk

-Porque nadie puede ser mejor que Rainbow Dash, solo Rainbow Dash, ella es la mejor-dijo Dash alabándose a sí misma

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy el mejor en todo, y tú no puedes vencerme-dijo Blitz golpeando la nube con su casco

-Te propongo algo, una competencia de velocidad, quien llegue a ser el más veloz gana y será el mejor, el que pierda dejara de volar por toda una semana-dijo Dash muy confiada y segura de si

-Trato hecho-dijo Blitz con mirada desafiante

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-pregunto Rarity-¿Quién dirá el arranque sin ella?-preguntaba dudosa

-Mi amigo Butterscotch puede darlo-dijo Elusive acercándose a Rarity

-Ammm…, está bien, supongo-dijo Butterscotch saliendo de su escondite-En sus marcas, listos, fuera-dijo y cuando salieron se volvió a esconder

Ambos pegasos iban lo más rápido que sus alas daban, y ya sabemos lo que eso significa, cuando los dos iban a máxima velocidad, se pudo apreciar una rainplosion sónica doble. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al punto de partida todos los estaban viendo súper impresionados

-Guau, de verdad tú y Blitz son muy parecidos, incluso son los únicos que pueden hacer la rainplosion sónica vaya, que sorpresa, tanta emoción me ha dado hambre, que les parece si vamos a Sugarcube Corner-dijo Pinkie rápido y gritando

-¡Sí!, es una gran idea-dijo Berry y se fue corriendo y saltando con Pinkie todo el camino

-Sabes, al parecer no eres tan mala después de todo, eres increíble como yo-dijo Blitz acercándose a Dash

-Lo mismo dijo Blitz-dijo Dash sonriendo

"Que me pasa, ella es linda sí, pero, porque me siento feliz cerca de ella, no, seguro tanta velocidad me afecto, sí, eso debe ser, necesito un descanso, por el momento solo quisiera dejar de pensar en ella" pensaba Blitz mientras en su cabeza una pequeña voz le decía a gritos Rainbow Dash, Dash, Dash "Por Solaris, que rayos me pasa, porque no puedo dejar de pensar su nombre"

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dash**

"Rayos, él es genial igual que yo, normalmente me sentiría molesta por eso, pero con el no, siento que somos idénticos, que extraño sentimiento siento" pensaba Dash de camino a Sugarcube Corner

Cuando llegamos los chicos se sentaron en un lado de la mesa y las chicas en el otro, estaba frente a Blitz lo cual era un poco incómodo, Blitz se la pasaba viendo a Dash todo el tiempo, trataba de disimular, pero era algo casi imposible.

"Blitz, idiota, ¿porque me miras?, no me gusta que me observen, aght, ojala que esto termine rápido, si Blitz me sigue viendo acabare por golpearlo" pensaba Dash incomoda por la presencia de Blitz

Ahí se quedaron un rato, todos hablaron y Twilight las presento

-Ella es Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo soy Twilight Sparkle-dijo Twilight presentando a todas y señalando por nombre

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos AJ, Berry, Elusive, Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch y yo soy Dusk Shine-dijo Dusk Shine de la misma manera

-Ammm…, mucho gusto…-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-Igualmente…-contesto Butterscotch de la misma manera

-Bueno chicas supongo que debemos marcharnos, se hace tarde y debemos buscar en donde quedarnos-dijo Dusk levantándose de su asiento

"Al fin, que bueno que ya no tendré que ver a Blitz nunca más" pensaba Dash aliviada

-Esperen, pueden quedarse en el castillo, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles-dijo Twilight invitándolos al castillo de la amistad

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Blitz y Dash al mismo tiempo

-Oigan, es una gran idea, así nos podremos conocer mejor-salió Pinkie muy alegre

"No Pinkie, es una terrible idea, y menos si voy a tener que estar con Blitz todo el tiempo, no planeo que ellos se queden aquí ni un minuto más" pensaba Dash un poco irritada

-Por nosotros está bien, ¿Estará bien para ustedes?-pregunto Elusive como todo un caballero

-Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema-contesto Rarity como una Dama y con mirada perdida

"¡Rarity!, ya sé cómo terminara esto, más le vale a Blitz no interrumpirme mientas estoy entrenando o en ningún otro momento del día" pensaba Dash molesta

"¿Pero qué le pasa a todas?, no las entiendo, digo, solo miren sus caras, ni siquiera parecen ustedes" pensaba Dash viendo las caras de enamoradas de sus amigas

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight**

Pasó un tiempo de camino al castillo, y mientras íbamos caminando, me puse a pensar

"Dusk y yo tenemos mucho en común, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, sobre magia y esas cosas, Rarity, seguramente y se le nota que ya está más que enamorada de Elusive, Applejack y AJ igual tienen tanto en común, seguro que se llevaran bien, Pinkie y Berry ni se diga, creo que son los que mejor se han llevado y conocido de todos los que estamos aquí, Fluttershy,…y Butterscotch creo…, no han dicho nada, así que creo que están bien, Dash no está de acuerdo con esta decisión, a Blitz tampoco lo vi de acuerdo, pero no los culpo, ambos son muy competitivos y solo les gusta ganar, debe ser difícil para ellos encontrarse a alguien igual de bueno en lo que hacen, pero está bien, yo creo que solo necesitan un poco de tiempo, y empezaran a llevarse bien" pensaba Twilight de camino al castillo

-¿Twilight?, ¿estás bien?, has estado muy callada en el transcurso de este viaje-pregunto Applejack haciendo que Twilight regresara de sus pensamientos

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias, por suerte ya llegamos-dijo Twilight y frente a ellos se alzaba el castillo

Llegaron al castillo, abrieron las puertas y…

-Pueden pasar, instálense en las habitaciones que quieran, los esperaremos aquí abajo-dijo Twilight indicándoles a los chicos el camino a sus habitaciones

-Muchas gracias Twilight-dijo Dusk con una sonrisa y se llevó a sus amigos

-Chicas, reunión-dijo Dash dirigiéndose a la sala de los tronos

-No pueden quedarse aquí, se ven muy sospechosos-dijo Dash volando alrededor

-Escucha Rainbow, sé que la idea no te agrada mucho, pero sé que podemos confiar en ellos-dijo Twilight seria

-Además son muy lindos-dijo Rarity mirándose al espejo y arreglando su peinado

-También son muy divertidos, incluso Berry y yo ya estábamos planeando hacer una fiesta

-Y también…Ammm,…son muy….agradables-dijo Fluttershy muy tímidamente

-Vamos Rainbow, dales una oportunidad, te van a agradar-dijo Applejack

-Sí, ya veras, que en unos días ya ni siquiera te molestara su presencia-dijo Pinkie emocionada

-Lo ves Rainbow, todas estamos de acuerdo, aguanta unos días, así digo que esta reunión acabo-dijo Twilight levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida con todas

-Pero…-dijo Dash pero ya estaba sola

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dusk**

Llegaron a las habitaciones y se instalaron, pero al parecer todos notaban a Blitz más molesto que de costumbre

-Chicos, vengan, tengo que decirles algo-dijo Blitz volando por todas las habitaciones y reuniendo a todos

-Ahora que quieres Blitz- le pregunto AJ

-Solo que, no quiero estar aquí, necesitamos buscar otro lugar en donde quedarnos hasta que acabe la carrera-dijo Blitz cruzándose de brazos

-Ellas fueron muy amables en ofrecernos estar aquí un tiempo, además, no podemos rechazar su hospitalidad-dijo Dusk mirando a Blitz

"Pienso que a Blitz le pasa algo nunca actúa así, y menos si se trata de chicas, debe ser por esa Rainbow Dash, tal vez se sienta incomodo estando con alguien que es mejor que él, pero no importa, ya se acostumbrara, solo necesita un poco de tiempo para que su mente se empiece a aclarar, tal vez en unos días todo se aclare y deje de ser tan competitivo, todos esperamos eso, pero si lo hace dejaría de ser Blitz, necesitamos convencerlo de una u otra manera" pensaba Dusk tratando de mantener la platica

-Además, ellas son muy divertidas, y Pinkie es la mejor de todas-dijo Berry con alegría

-Rarity es muy linda y elegante, y me gusta su sentido de la moda-dijo Elusive con ojos de enamorado

-También…son…muy amables…me caen…muy bien…-dijo Butterscotch ruborizándose un poco

-Butterscotch ¿tú también?-le pregunto Blitz a Butterscotch

-Y muy trabajadoras, se nota que les gusta lo que hacen, y son felices con sus vidas- dijo AJ

-Vamos Blitz, ya relájate, esto no es el fin del mundo, aquí tu eres el único que está en desacuerdo, seguro que si les das una oportunidad terminaran agradándote tanto como a nosotros-le dijo Dusk a Blitz

-No lo creo…-dijo Blitz entre dientes

-Anímate, o es que esa pegaso Rainbow Dash te da miedo-dijo Dusk a ver si lograba sacarle la verdad a Blitz

-¿¡Que!?, ella, por favor amigo, quien crees que soy, yo soy el mejor pegaso de todos los tiempos, y no dejare que una hermosa pegaso me quite ese título-al parecer Blitz se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al final de todo, se sonrojo un poco, pero inmediatamente voló lo más lejos y rápido posible

-Jajaja-empezaron a reír todos los chicos

-¿Cómo conseguiste que lo dijera?-pregunto AJ un poco impresionado de lo que acababa de pasar

-Pues cuando conoces a Blitz es fácil hacer que te diga toda la verdad-dijo Dusk con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Jajaja, jamás creí que eso fuera posible, jajaja-decía Berry muriendo de la risa

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dash**

Rainbow Dash salió a caminar un rato para despejar su mente, trataba de no pensar en lo que tenía que soportar, le molestaba que Blitz estuviera ahí, especialmente porque se creía mejor que ella, se cansó de caminar, así que comenzó a volar en la noche

"Blitz, como odio ese nombre, el solo quiere hacerse notar, es arrogante, molesto, no sabe con quién se mete, le demostrare a ese Blitz lo que les pasa a los ponys que se sienten mejor que yo, la cosa es que yo tampoco sé, no sé si haya alguien capaz de sentirse mejor que yo, tal vez Blitz sea el primero en pensar eso, pero no importa, necesito demostrarle que soy mejor que el" pensaba Dash mientras volaba lejos del castillo

Mientras volaba distraída Soarin estaba volando cerca, Dash al estar distraída no noto su presencia

-¡Hey Rainbow Dash!-le grito Soarin para que lo esperara

-¡Soarin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Dash sorprendida y un poco confundida

-Nada, te vi volando por aquí, así que decidí venirte a saludar-dijo Soarin con sencillez

-Bueno, supongo que me hará bien un poco de buena compañía-dijo Dash algo desanimada

-¿Qué te pasa Dash?, ¿Por qué estas así?-le pregunto Soarin mientras descendían a tierra

-Pues veras, hoy mis amigas conocieron a unos chicos, parecidos a nosotros, pero hay uno en particular que me molesta demasiado, se llama Rainbow Blitz, se cree que es mejor que yo-dijo Dash con algo de odio en su voz

-Tranquila Dashie, todo estará bien, no te preocupes por ese tal Rainbow Blitz, para mi tu siempre serás la mejor-dijo Soarin mientras abrazaba a Dash

"¿Qué está pasando?, Soarin, uno de los pegasos más increíbles de toda Equestria me está abrazando, no puedo creerlo, no puedo, esto debe de ser un sueño o algo así" pensaba Dash mientras se acomodaba junto a Soarin

-Gracias…-dijo Dash mientras suspiraba

-Dashie… ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo siempre?...-pregunto Soarin muy nervioso

-Cla…-dijo Dash ya medio dormida

Soarin solo sonrió y se quedó con Dash esa noche

"Soarin, me encantaría estar contigo, pero necesito pensarlo bien, así que no podré decírtelo ahora, solo debes de ser un poco paciente, necesito tiempo, necesito el consejo de mis amigas, pero ella de momento solo pueden pensar en los chicos que tienen viviendo en el castillo, como quisiera que esta noche no acabara, que el día de mañana no existiera, para poder quedarme aquí, pero aun no puedo, necesito deshacerme de Blitz y luego me encargare de todos mis demás asuntos" pensaba Dash mientras se quedaba dormida

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blitz**

"Maldito Dusk, ahora no me dejaran de molestar, digo, Dash es bonita, pero ciertamente no es para mí, ella es tan arrogante, terca, en que estoy pensando, me gusta y aunque quiera negarlo no puedo, no la he visto desde ayer, talvez sea porque como yo estaba molesto no salí de mi cuarto para nada, vaya, mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar, necesito vacaciones lo más lejos de esa pegaso" pensaba Blitz mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo

"Aunque no lo crean estoy preocupado, ella desapareció anoche y aún no ha llegado al castillo, me preocupa, aunque sea un poco pero me preocupa, y si salgo, me empezaran a molestar, así que no planeo salir"

-Blitz, ayúdanos, necesitamos apoyo aéreo, Butterscotch y Fluttershy están haciendo lo que pueden, pero ya sabes como son, ayúdanos, si Dash está herida, talvez le haya pasado algo malo-dijo Dusk hablando frente a la puerta

"No Blitz, no lo hagas, no salgas, no importa si está herida, no importa si está en problemas, ella no me importa, me quedare aquí, aght, me odio, voy a salir" pensaba Blitz

-De acuerdo, iré, aunque no quiero-dijo Blitz abriendo la puerta y comenzando a volar

"Solo daré una vuelta, y si no veo nada volveré al castillo"

Blitz volaba alto y rápido, aun así logro distinguir el cabello multicolor de Dash y a otro pony que no conocía, descendió rápidamente

-Dash, tenemos que regresar al castillo, todos están muy preocupados por ti-le dijo Blitz acercándose a los dos pegasos

-Todos o solo tú-dijo Soarin un poco molesto

-Todos, además eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Blitz igual comenzándose a enojar

-Como sabes tú que no me importa, además, porque no vinieron los demás y solo viniste tú-le dijo Soarin levantando más la voz

-Porque nadie sabe dónde está, y me mandaron a buscarla, aparte, que haces tú aquí con ella-le respondió Blitz molesto y un poco, solo un poco celoso

-¡Cállense!-grito Dash desesperada por su discusión

-Blitz, tienes razón, hay que irnos, y Soarin, lo siento, pero debo ir con él, no quiero preocupar a mis amigas-dijo Dash despidiéndose de Soarin con un beso en la mejilla

Blitz y Dash comenzaron a volar

-Dash, me preocupe por ti-dijo Blitz en voz baja

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dash confundida por lo que medio escucho

-Que me preocupe por ti, temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado-dijo Blitz

-Ya veo, bueno, lo siento por desaparecer así de repente-dijo Dash, mientras un ligero rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas

-Sí, no importa, lo bueno es que estas bien- dijo Blitz un poco desanimado

"Que rayos está pasando, alguien sabe a dónde está Rainbow Blitz, si, lo pueden llamar por favor, que, como que no está, si, definitivamente así es, no sé qué me pasa, no parezco yo mismo, y se me ocurrió decirle que me preocupe por ella, no puede ser, Blitz, reacciona por favor, hay mejores pegasos, no, ella es la mejor, la quiero, ella será mía, que, no, vamos, mi cerebro va a explotar si sigo hablando como loco en mi cabeza" pensaba Blitz mientras volaba junto a Dash

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soarin**

"Rainbow Blitz, tendré que deshacerme de él sí quiero que mi Dashie este conmigo, el no merece estar en este mundo, lo mandare al infierno que es a donde pertenece, estoy molesto, lo único que hace es tratar de llamar la atención de Dash, porque Dash le hace caso, pensé que le caía mal, pero por lo que vi en la mañana, solo estaba un poco molesta con el, yo conozco a Dash desde hace mucho, y ese tal Blitz no tiene derecho a venir y quitármela, voy a eliminarlo, no me importa cómo o cuando, pero lo eliminare"

-Soarin, ¿Qué te pasa?, ayer no llegaste, y ahora estás hablando entre dientes, ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Spitfire un poco preocupada

-Nada, solo, nada-dijo Soarin saliendo de ese lugar

"No se siquiera si Dash me gusta, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento en otro mundo, en mi mente pasan imágenes que ningún hombre que se respete debería pensar, Soarin, estas volviéndote loco, te estas enfermando, debes decirle a Dash lo que sientes, y debes decírselo ahora, antes de que la pierdas por alguien que ni siquiera conoces"

-¡Si eso hare!-dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo confundidos

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo Fleetfoot

-Sí, nunca he estado mejor-dijo y salió volando lo más rápido que podía

"Vamos, que le gusta a Dash, ella no es como las otras chicas, debo de pensar en algo tan increíble como ella, lo cual es imposible, ella es lo más increíble del mundo, pero puedo ingeniármelas para preguntárselo y que ella acepte sin tener que pensarlo" se decía Soarin mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Dash lo que sentía su corazón

Llego a Ponyville, se dirigió al castillo de la amistad, toco la puerta y fue Applejack la que abrió la puerta

-Hola Soarin, ¿buscas a Dash?-le pregunto Applejack al ver quien era

-Hola Applejack, si, le podrías decir que venga-dijo Soarin tranquilo

-Lo siento, pero ella y Rainbow Blitz salieron esta mañana y no han regresado-dijo Applejack tratando de explicar porque no estaba

-Está bien, gracias de todos modos, cuando regrese, ¿le podrías decir que vine?-le pregunto Soarin a Applejack

-Claro que sí, yo le diré que viniste-dijo Applejack

-Bueno, adiós-dijo y comenzó a volar

"Rainbow Blitz, cuando lo encuentre será lo peor que le pueda pasar, lo voy a eliminar, no me importa si es a golpes o a palabras, pero lo eliminare, voy a pelear por Dash, y el no me la puede quitar" dijo, de repente vio dos arcoíris, supo de inmediato quienes eran, asi que se acercó a hablar con ellos

-Soarin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Dash yendo a abrazarlo

-Estaba volando por aquí, los vi y quise pasar a saludar-le dijo un poco nervioso

-Bueno, ya saludaste, ahora te puedes ir-le dijo Blitz llegando con ellos

-Vamos Blitz, no seas grosero, Soarin, ¿quieres quedarte un rato a entrenar con nosotros?-dijo Dash empujando a Blitz y dirigiéndose a Soarin

-Claro-dijo Soarin

"Ja, toma eso Rainbow Blitz, a Dash le importo, incluso más que tú, ella es mía, y tu jamás me la vas a poder arrebatar"

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blitz**

"Rainbow Dash, a veces no sé si es amor u odio, tal vez las dos cosas, Blitz, por favor piensa lo que estás pensando, ¡que!, bueno, total, mi mente ha explotado, ahora ella es la que controla toda mi mente, la amo, pero no quiero decirlo, que pensaran mis amigos, si así como estoy ya me están molestando, imagina como me molestaran si saben que Dash me gusta, no, lo dejare en secreto. Alto, igual esta ese Soarin, tendré que encontrar la forma de alejarlo de Dash lo más lejos posible, si lo mando a la tumba será mucho mejor" pensaba Blitz con sonrisa siniestra

-Blitz, ¿No vienes?- le pregunto Dash a Blitz

Soarin y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a una laguna cerca de ahí para poder relajarse más tranquilos y a gusto

-No, regresare al castillo-dijo con odio y volando rápidamente lejos de ahí

"Estúpido Soarin, cree que me la puede quitar, si, ya que estarán pensando, tonto Blitz, si la quieres alejar de Soarin porque no te fuiste con ellos, pues aquí está mi respuesta, hare que Dash confié en Soarin plenamente, luego ideare un plan para que Soarin traicione la confianza y la amistad con Dash, ella estará destrozada, y ahí estaré yo, yo la hare feliz, y ella misma alejara a Soarin. Brillante, soy un genio, todo mi plan estará completo en menos de una semana, solo necesito encontrar alguien a quien usar para que Soarin cometa algo malo y lastime a Dash… pero quien" se preguntaba Blitz

Llego al castillo, pero se sorprendió al saber que no había nadie

"¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?, de seguro ya todos se volvieron pareja y están tan felices que decidieron ir a festejar, jajaja, pero que tonterías dices Blitz, seguro fueron a comprar algo para comer" pensaba mientras reía hacia su habitación

Se quedó dormido un rato hasta que se despertó por las voces de sus amigos que habían regresado

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-salió Blitz de su cuarto bostezando

-¿No te enteraste?, ¿Leíste la nota que te dejamos?-le pregunto Dusk

-¿Qué nota?-respondió Blitz

-Olvídalo, Elusive… mejor que te lo diga el mismo-dijo Dusk

-Bueno, resulta que Rarity y yo ahora somos novios, lo que significa…, que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un poco más de tiempo-dijo Elusive emocionado

-Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti, si me disculpan un momento, iré a caminar un poco, los veo a la tarde-dijo Blitz felicitando a Elusive y caminando a la salida dejando a todos sus amigos confundidos por su comportamiento

-¿Quién es él y que le hizo a Blitz?-pregunto AJ

-No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo raro con Blitz-dijo Butterscotch

-Tienen razón, debemos descubrir lo que le pasa, tal vez esté siendo controlado por una extraña fuerza misteriosa-dijo Berry

-O alguna cierta pegaso de cabello multicolor ya ha atrapado a Blitz-dijo Elusive riendo un poco

Los demás comenzaron a reír ante esa broma

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soarin**

"Rainbow Dash, me preguntaba si tu ¿quisieras ser mi novia?, no, eso se oye muy simple, tengo que pensar en alguna manera de que ella se fije en mí, necesito encontrar la ocasión perfecta.

-Oye, si sigues esperando la ocasión perfecta, jamás vas a decirle, Soarin, reacciona por favor-le dijo su conciencia

-¿Y quién eres tú?-pregunto Soarin pensando

-Soy tu conciencia, y si me hicieras caso más seguido, estarías mejor que ahora- le dijo a modo de reproche

-Sí, pero ya cállate, tengo que pensar en cómo hacer para que Dashie sea mía-dijo ignorando a su conciencia

-Pero…, aght, olvídalo, ya vendrás a mí, y lo sabes-le dijo su conciencia"

-Oye Soarin, te reto a una carrera, de aquí, hasta esa montaña- le dijo Rainbow Dash señalando una de las montañas más lejanas

-De acuerdo-dijo levantando vuelo igual que Rainbow

Ambos volaron rápido, pero Soarin iba un poco distraído por lo que no podía concentrarse en volar al 100%

-Ja, te gane-le dijo Dash victoriosa

-Claro, era obvio, tu eres la más veloz del mundo-dijo Soarin acercándose a ella

-Ja, pero pensé que darías mas batalla, incluso Blitz es más veloz que tú, y eso es preocupante-dijo Dash sonriendo

"Que me pasa, me gusta Soarin, confirmado, me está empezando a gustar Blitz, en proceso de confirmación, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, debería irme ahora, tal vez a una playa donde haya mucho sol" pensaba Rainbow Dash dudosa

-Rainbow, quisiera saber si tu…, aceptarías ir a una cita conmigo-pregunto Soarin nervioso

-Claro, cuando y donde-dijo Dash tratando de ocultar su emoción

"Eso es, que te parece eso conciencia, ya ves que no necesito tu ayuda para hacer que una pony tan especial como Dashie se fije en mí.

-Erhm, no, solo acepto una cita, pero aun no te ha confirmado que si quiere ser algo contigo

-Pero no importa, ya me acepto, solo falta que me le declare, y ella aceptara con mucho gusto

-Hablas como si fuera fácil

-Pues sí, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que te rechace, que se ría de ti, y que jamás te vuelva a hablar, aparte de eso no se me ocurre nada más

-Oye conciencia, eso no me motiva mucho, déjame decirte

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tú preguntaste

-Sabes que, me voy, Soarin fuera"

-Pues… ¿te parece el sábado a las 8?-dijo Soarin nervioso aun

-Claro que si, donde nos veremos-dijo Dash sonriendo, al fin, el chico que le gustaba se había fijado en ella

-¿Te parece en Sugar cube Corner?-le dijo Soarin pensando, por lo visto no se le ocurrían muchos lugares

-Está bien, entonces, hasta el sábado-dijo Rainbow despidiéndose, y dejando a Soarin pensando un rato

"Debiste acompañarla a casa-le dijo su conciencia

-Creí que había quedado claro que no quiero tu ayuda-le dijo Soarin un poco molesto

-Pues…"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
